Kumpulan Drabble ShikaTema
by ShikaTema Event
Summary: Semua fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk #ShikaTemaDayEvent Natsu no Kizuna dan tentu saja untuk semua penggemar ShikaTema


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semua fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk #ShikaTemaDayEvent Natsu no Kizuna dan tentu saja untuk semua penggemar ShikaTema**

* * *

**Shikamaru's Cloud oleh Sabaku Yusvirades**

Shikamaru sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti ini, tepatnya saat perang dunia ninja ke-4 selesai meskipun banyak yang sudah berubah. Ia dapat kembali menikmati masa-masa ketenangannya dengan berbaring di hamparan rumput yang hijau nan lembut sambil memandangi pergerakan awan yang tenang dan ringan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memandang awan yang tetap sama bentuknya itu, Nara?" Ucapan ketus dari Temari membuat Shikamaru terganggu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Awan selalu membuatku tenang, sejenak dapat menghilangkan masalahku dan semua kesedihanku. Kadang aku merasa bahwa awan adalah pelipur laraku."

Semula, Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat tatapan matanya kini beralih ke atas dan membuatnya mengadahkan kepalanya. Temari kini melihat awan yang bergerak dengan tenang, dan damai.

Temari tersenyum.

"Awan di langit itu, milik semua orang. Hanya ada satu awanku."

"Hm?"

"Kau."

Ucapan Shikamaru sontak membuat Temari terkejut. Jujur saja, Temari baru mendengar Shikamaru berkata langsung untuk membuktikan perasaannya di depannya secara langsung.

Shikamaru yang semula berbaring sambil menatap awan kini duduk di samping Temari dan sama-sama menyenderkan punggunya di batang pohon. Matanya tak lepas dari langit yang berhiaskan uap air yang menggumpal.

"Kematian Asuma, Tou-san, Inoichi Jii-san dan teman- temanku membuatku terpuruk. Aku tak bisa bersandar, aku tak bisa berdiri. Aku tak sanggup melihat Kaa-san menangis, aku tak mau lagi melihat Ino kehilangan sebagian dari hidupnya." Temari terkejut ketika Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya. Rasanya, sesuatu yang basah mengenai kimono hitam Temari dan menembus hingga kulit Temari.

Perasaan Temari kini berubah menjadi iba, "Dasar cowok sok tegar, kau masih tetap menangis." Shikamaru menangis di bahu Temari. Temari tak mencegahnya, membiarkan semua hal yang Shikamaru pendam kini ia keluarkan, biarlah Temari merasakan bagaimana kesedihan yang Shikamaru alami, biarlah sejenak seperti ini.

"Kau bilang, aku adalah awanmu, bukan?"

Shikamaru masih menangis dalam diam di bahunya.

"Kuharap, aku bisa menjadi seperti awan yang kau katakan tadi. Membuatmu merasa tenang, menghilangkan kesedihanmu, dan menghilangkan masalahmu. Bukan begitu?" Shikamaru masih tak membalas. Temari tahu, penderitaan yang Shikamaru alami sangat dalam.

"Karena itu, berhentilah menangis, _baka_! Kau sudah dewasa, bukan?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi.

Dan Temari hanya tersenyum ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Shikamaru. Pria itu tengah tertidur di bahunya. Mungkin, Shikamaru terlalu lelah untuk memendam kesedihannya, terlalu banyak penderitaannya hingga pria itu baru berani menumpahkan airmatanya di depan wanita pujaan hatinya dan berani mengutarakan semua hal yang selama ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikatakan.

Awan, ya? Kau memang seharusnya berbagi kesedihanmu padaku, Shikamaru. Kau tak perlu menanggung beban seberat itu, bukan? Dasar pria bodoh dan sok tegar, akhirnya kan kau masih menangis walau kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau tak akan menangis lagi?

Temari mengelus pelan rambut nanas Shikamaru, dan membiarkan pria itu tertidur di bahunya hingga ia bangun dalam perasaan yang tenang dan damai.

Seperti awan.

Ringan dan indah.

* * *

_An Unique Love _ Nirina-ne Bellanesia

_Rated :_ T

_Pair:_ ShikaTema

_Genre : Sci-fi, Romance_

_Warning! :_ AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_A drabble dedicated for ShikaTemaDay Event #STDE_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

_._

_._

_**Temari's POV **_

Aku mencintainya.

Genius dan tampan, itulah dirinya. Kepintaran yang sebanding denganku, yang selalu membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Kini, aku tengah bekerja sendiri di dalam laboratoriumku. Dia tengah kusuruh untuk membeli bahan kimia di toko langganan milik temanku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku meletakkan tabung _erlenmeyer_ yang berisikan cairan bewarna ungu. _Teal-_ku memandang bebas pemandangan sore hari di luar jendela. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela itu, seakan tak cukup memandang keadaan luar dari jauh.

Di balik kaca jendela ini kumelihat, gugusan awan yang melambat. Burung-burung yang berimigrasi, melewati cakrawala jingga. Daun-daun berguguran diterbangkan oleh angin. Jalanan sepi, hanya dilewati oleh beberapa orang–kebanyakan sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Sore yang tenang. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantong jas lab milikku. Atensiku berpindah ke kumpulan tabung-tabung berisi cairan warna-warni yang terletak di sebuah meja panjang. Aku menghela napasku perlahan, kapan aku bisa setenang sore hari?

Aku teringat dirinya. Dia yang genius dan tampan itu, begitu tenang. Aku semakin kagum kepadanya–tidak, mungkin aku semakin menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua darinya, apapun itu. Wataknya yang pemalas itu membuatku sebal. Meskipun begitu, semakin besar rasa sebalku maka semakin besar jugalah rasa cintaku.

Dia yang selalu berkeliling mengamati keadaan luar, belajar dari pengalaman. Tidak sepertiku, terus terkurung dalam laboratorium. Mengamati tiap-tiap reaksi kimia yang terjadi. Mengamati tiap mayat manusia maupun hewan yang menjadi kelinci percobaanku. Belajar berdasarkan teori.

Apakah dari perbedaan ini, kami cocok?

Bagiku cocok–jelas, aku menyukainya. Mungkin bagi orang-orang tidak. Itu adalah hal yang terlalu bodoh, seorang profesor jatuh cinta kepada robot ciptaannya sendiri. Tapi, siapa sangka, cinta bisa mematahkan semua teori yang pernah ada.

"_Tadaima._"

Ah, dia sudah pulang. Aku beranjak keluar dari ruanganku, dan menyambutnya yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku menatapnya sangar, melihatnya yang langsung tertidur di tempatnya. Namun, seketika ekspresi mengerikanku menguap. Melihat ekspresinya saat tertidur pulas–dalam posisi duduk.

Aku melangkah pelan mendekatinya, tak bermaksud ingin membangunkannya. Aku mengamati dengan intens wajahnya. Aneh sekali, mengapa replika manusia ini mampu mengambil hatiku, 'huh? Secara teknis dia memang sempurna–berkat kerja keras aku, dia seperti ini. Tapi, tak ku sangka mengamati wajahnya sedekat ini menurutku dia semakin tampan. Dia menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Rambut nanasnya yang selalu terkucir rapi dan wajahnya yang bersih. Aku mengangkat tanganku, menekan pelan pipinya dengan telunjukku.

Tak lama, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa bingung dengan sikapku, dia hanya menatapku heran. "Ada apa, Temari-_sama_?"

Aku menatapnya senang, dan–

–**CUP!**

Mengecup pipi tirusnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu," sahutku dengan cemberut, "panggil aku dengan nama saja. Umm… bagaimana kalau makan malam kali ini kita makan di luar?"

Ia terkejut dengan aksiku. Ingin saja aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Ba-baiklah, Temari-_sa_–maksudku, Temari."

Aku tersenyum sembar mengangguk paham–dia mematuhi anjuranku. Aku membalikkan badan, memasuki kamarku dan mengganti bajuku sejenak. Di balik ekor mata ini tak sengaja tertangkap pandangan, ia menguap kembali. Dasar, seharusnya kuprogram kembali dia itu.

Tidak, aku tak mau mengutak-atik kembali dirinya yang sudah sempurna–menurutku.

Aku keluar dari tempatku dengan setelan yang berbeda dengan tadi. Atasan bergelombang dengan _lace _yang sewarna–coklat kopi–dan bawahan _bluejeans_ cocok denganku di sore ini. Ditambah surai emasku yang tergerai dan hanya dihiasi oleh jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna jingga.

Suara gemelutuk _flatshoes-_ku sengaja kuhentakkan dengan kuat, guna membangunkan robot kesayanganku ini. Dia yang tersentak bangun itu membuatku tertawa jahil, dan mengulurkan tanganku. "Ayo, kita berangkat."

Ia meraih tanganku. Tagan besi yang berbalut kulit manusia asli itu menggenggam tanganku hangat–kontras dengan besi yang terasa dingin. Kami menyusuri jalan dengan hening, dengan tangan yang masih berpautan. Tak lama, suara beratnya memecah keheningan.

"_Ano_, mengapa kau mengajakku, Temari?" Tanya si Nanas. Aku menatapnya seraya tersenyum, "hanya ingin saja."

Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.

"Hanya itu?" Hei, apa kau kuprogram untuk membaca isi hatiku? Aku menautkan alis seraya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Umm… tidak juga."

Suasana kembali hening. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru lagi-lagi memecah keheningan yang singkat. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku yang tadi terfokus dengan pemandangan sekitar kini mulai beralih kepadanya yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku rasa tidak gatal. "Umm… ah, _mendokusai_. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ini salah. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku suka kamu," ucapnya satu napas.

_Nani?_

Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku masih terkejut dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku suka kamu," ulangnya. Aku bisa melihat rona pipi hinggap di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa diam, kemudian mengukir senyum bahagia. Sontak, aku mengamit lengannya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau akan kutraktir!" teriakku senang. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatapku aneh, namun sejurus kemudian ia melayangan senyuman tipisnya–yang kini seketika luntur karena kuapannya.

Aku tak menyangka sore ini akan indah. Ya, mengingat cinta ini tak logis, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dijalani. Karena cinta tak memandang teori, materi, fisik, dan apapun itu. Menurut cinta, perbedaan bukanlah halangan tapi adalah warna dalam kehidupan.

**The End**

* * *

**Ngidam oleh ****Akiyama Yuki**

Shikamaru tak pernah merasa sepusing ini sebelumnya. Berikan saja dia setumpuk misi merepotkan atau semacamnya daripada harus menghadapi situasi ini. Temari, wanita yang setahun lalu dipinangnya sedang merajuk. Si wanita merepotkan itu benar-benar berbeda dari sifat aslinya. Shikamaru baru menyadari wanita yang hamil itu merepotkan apalagi wanita seperti Temari yang memang merepotkan. Sekarang wanita itu amat sangat terlalu maha super merepotkan dengan permintaan ngidamnya. Dua hari ini Shikamaru sukses di buat Temari sebal karena rengekan ngidamnya.

"Shikaaa..." kan mulai lagi.

"Apa?"

"Mau, ya?"

"Tidak." Singkat tegas dan menyakitkan. Temari langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah sayang," Temari mulai memaksa tapi Shikamaru masih bergeming. "Kenapa sih kamu nggak mau?" Suara Temari mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kau tahu kan resikonya. Minta yang lain saja."

"Aku maunya itu ya itu." Temari mulai merengut.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dewasalah sedikit."

"Itu hanya hal yang mudah Nara Shikamaru. Kau ini suami macam apa sih," Temari mulai membelakangi Shikamaru, "hanya satu permintaan ngidam dari istrimu saja kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

Mulai lagi kan. Shikamaru pura-pura tidak dengar seperti biasa. Nanti Temari juga mengalah dan tidak merengek lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar isak tangis di sebelah Shikamaru. Seorang Sabaku no Temari eh salah Nara Temari menangis hanya gara-gara ngidamnya tidak dituruti? Shikamaru harus benar-benar menjauhkan Temari dari Ino.

"Kau jahat Shika!" Isakan Temari semakin terdengar jelas. Shikamaru mulai panik. Pria Nara itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Temari.

"He-hei apa-apaan kau ini Temari. Sejak kapan kau mulai kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?" Tangan Shikamaru terulur tapi segera ditepis Temari.

"Kau jahat Shika! Mana yang namanya suami bertanggung jawab, eh? Kau dulu berjanji di depan adikku untuk membahagiakanku bla bla bla..." Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya pergaulan Temari harus benar-benar diawasi. Bahkan untuk menyela cerocosan Temari saja dia tidak bisa.

" ... hanya permintaan sesimpel in saja kau tidak bisa," simpel? Kedengarannya simpel tapi menurut Shikamaru ini hal yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini.

"Kau ingin anak kita nanti ileran," itu memang merepotkan tapi kan, "atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau tidak suka kehadiran anak kita ini." Ucapan Temari semakin melirih.

Tidak tahan dengan omongan Temari yang menuduhnya macam-macam Shikamaru menatap serius pada Temari.

"Baiklah aku akan buktikan kalau tuduhanmu itu tidaklah benar. Jika dalam 24 jam tak ada kabar tentangku maka ikhlaskanlah." Dengan gentle Shikamaru mulai beranjak pergi.

Karena ini permintaan ngidamnya maka Temari mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

.

Satu jam kemudian di kamar penginapan Kazekage

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," Kankuro dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas dihadapannya begitu melihat Shikamaru yang datang dengan sang kakak di belakangnya. "Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kankuro. Tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya langkah kaki Shikamaru yang semakin mendekati Gaara.

BUAKK!

Dengan telak pukulan Shikamaru mendarat di wajah mulus Gaara. Shikamaru memutar badan memandang Kankuro yang memasang wajah horor.

"_Mendokusei_." Batin Shikamaru yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada istrinya yang sedang cengir-cengir tanpa dosa. Tidak tahukah sang putri suna itu bahwa pasir-pasir halus sudah terasa di kaki Shikamaru. Selamatkan nyawamu Shika, salahkan dirimu sendiri yamh main pukul tanpa menjelaskan keinginan ngidam istrimu yang aneh itu. Semoga nyawamu di terima di sisi-Nya.

* * *

**Lima Menit oleh jiro yujikku**

Temari berdiri di depan kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan suami—sambil membawa sendok sup di tangan kirinya. Apron hijau bermotif polkadot yang ia kenakan menandakan ia sedang memasak—atau mungkin selesai memasak. Wanita itu menghela napas, mengingat ucapan Nara Yoshino kemarin usai makan malam.

"_Kalau Shikamaru susah dibangunkan, bawa saja sendok sup." ujar Yoshino, "karena waktu kecil dia sampai mimpi buruk gara-gara sendok sup."_

Shikamaru dan Temari baru seminggu menikah dan Temari selalu kesal dengan suaminya yang susah sekali bangun pagi dan hampir setiap hari dibangunkan olehnya. Temari meminta saran dari Yoshino yang sudah ahli menangani Shikamaru yang hobi tidur.

Temari menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka pintu kamar. "Shikamaru, sudah siang! Mau tidur sampai kapan!?" teriak Temari begitu pintu terbuka. Wanita itu mendekat ke arah kasur, mendengar suara erangan dari balik gulungan selimut.

Temari mendekat, berkacak pinggang di depan gulungan selimut tersebut, "Shikamaru, bangun!" teriak Temari sambil mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya, namun hanya erangan yang menjadi jawaban.

"Ngh? Lima menit lagi, Temari~" gumamnya sambil berganti posisi.

"Bangun atau kau akan terlambat kerja!" teriaknya lagi. Namun, berkali-kali Temari mengguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru, tetap saja jawabannya sama.

"Lima menit lagi!" gumam Shikamaru, melanjutkan mimpinya.

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Temari, namun ia langsung menyeringai sambil mengangkat sendok sup yang ia pegang. 'Huh, kau tak tahu kalau aku punya senjata rahasia, Shikamaru.' batin Temari.

Temari segera menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Shikamaru sambil berteriak, "Bangun atau sendok sup ini akan mela—HUWA!"

'BRUK!'

'Klontang!'

Tanpa ia duga, tangan Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Sendok sup yang ia pegang tadi terjatuh di lantai.

Temari terkejut, wajahnya merona di balik dada Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Lima menit lagi, ya?" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari, mengeratkan pelukan. Temari terdiam, membalas pelukan suaminya, kemudian bergumam...

"Hanya lima menit, lho."

**...**

"_Dengar ya, Shikamaru, kalau tiba-tiba saja Temari membangunkanmu dengan sendok sup, tarik saja dia ke dalam pelukanmu, karena wanita biasanya luluh jika jatuh ke dalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya..."_

"_...sama seperti ibumu."_

* * *

_**Cherry?**_

**Author : HiNatsu**

Pemuda nanas itu tidak menyukai _cherry_. Baginya, _cherry_ adalah buah kecil yang masam, dan tidak ada imutnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu berpendapat jika _cherry_ bukanlah suatu barang yang wajib ada untuk meramaikan suasana romantis pada pasangan muda seperti dia dan kekasihnya. Banyak orang menentangnya, namun dia memang—ehm—keras kepala—ehm. Shikamaru Nara memilih teguh pada pendapatnya sendiri.

Sabaku no Temari adalah penyuka _cherry _kelas atas. Dia bisa membedakan antara _cherry_ asli dan kalengan dalam sekali cicip. Dia mampu menghabiskan satu toples _cherry _di rumahnya, yang kadang kala menyebabkan kedua adiknya kelabakan. Temari bisa dibilang sebagai _cherry addict_. Baginya, kisah cinta segar ala remaja harus dikemas dengan imut, seperti _cherry_. Temari juga berpikir kalau cinta layaknya buah _cherry_. Memang asam, namun terasa manis di akhirnya.

Namun hari itu, Shikamaru membisikkan kata yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Temari.

"Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa membuatku suka makan _cherry_," bisiknya kala itu.

Dan saat ini, gadis kuncir empat itu kebingungan melihat Shikamaru menatap tajam satu tangkai _cherry_ yang ada di pangkuannya. Dua buah merah darah dalam satu tangkai yang dilengkapi daun mungil itu sangat menggoda iman Temari.

"Mau?" tawar Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk semangat dan duduk di samping sang lelaki nanas. "Satu untukmu, satu untukku."

Temari menerima satu buah cherry dari tangan Shikamaru. "Kukira kau tak suka _cherry_," kata Temari sembari melahap _cherry_-nya.

"Memang aku tak suka. _Cherry_ itu merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru, memainkan buah _cherry _di tangannya.

"Apa yang merepotkan dari _cherry?_ Mungkin bagimu, bernafas saja merepotkan!" kata Temari sewot. "Kau tak suka, kan? Sini buatku saja!"

Temari merebut buah itu dari Shikamaru dan memakannya tanpa basa-basi. Shikamaru memperhatikan bibir gadisnya yang memerah karena buah _cherry_ yang mengenai bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, Tema? Aku suka _cherry_ yang ini," ucapnya pelan.

"Hah? Yang mana?"

Chu~

Shikamaru mencium bibir Temari, menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang dipenuhi sisa buah _cherry_. Sesekali ekspresi wajah pria itu menjadi aneh karena keasaman yang luar biasa, namun dia tersenyum saat rasa manis buah itu mulai nampak.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan Temari merona merah. Shikamaru menoel pipi sang gadis Sabaku, berbisik nakal padanya.

"Aku _hanya_ suka _cherry_ yang tadi."

**OWARI**


End file.
